Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phoenix
by JinaFR
Summary: Traduction de The Red Dragons Order. UA 5 année. Drôle d'année pour Harry. Apparition de nains et d'elfes à Poudlard, la découverte du Grand Jeu... et une organisation externe appelée l'Ordre du Phœnix.
1. Chapitre 1

**HARRY POTTER ET L'ORDRE DU PHOENIX.**

**Disclaimer:** rien ne m'appartient. Le monde d'_Harry Potter _appartient à J.K.Rowlings et ses ayants- droits. Cette histoire appartient à **The Red Dragons Order** et moi je ne possède que la traduction, nous ne gagnons pas d'argent pour l'histoire et la traduction. Ce disclaimer vaut pour toute l'histoire, je ne l'écrirais pas au début de chaque chapitre.

**N/A:** note d'auteur

**N/T:** note de la traductrice

**Univers alternatif**

Résumé:

La 5ième année de Harry à Poudlard après les évènements du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. De nouveaux pouvoirs, des elfes, des nains, la découverte du Grand Jeu... Et quelle est cette organisation appelée l'Ordre du Phénix?

* * *

Chapitre 1 

Harry regardait le ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Il pensait intensément, passant encore et encore les événements des dernières semaines dans sa tête. La mort de Cédric Diggory, il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, lui donnait encore des cauchemars alors il passait la plupart de la nuit à regarder les étoiles.

Oncle Vernon lui avait dit, lorsqu'ilsétaient arrivésà la maison, de monter ses affaires dans sa chambre et ensuite de descendre. Harry fit ce qu'on lui avait dit sans se soucier de ce que son oncle voulait lui dire. Vernon lui avait dit, lorsqu'il était redescendu, que l'infirmière de Smeltings leur avait donné des instructions strictes d'inscrire Dudley à un club de karaté et un club de danse ou sinon il serait renvoyé du collège. Dudley n'avait pas voulu aller à une de ces activités, préférant rester à la maison pour regarder Big Brother(**N/T**: je ne connais pas l'équivalent de cette émission mais si vous le savez, dites-le-moi) ou l'Île de la Tentation. Mais Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia ne voulaient même pas écouter ses supplications. Pas question que leur fils soit renvoyé!

Donc ils firent un accord avec leur fils, qui accepta de bon coeur. Harry n'avait pas idée de ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de Dudley à ce moment-là mais il était quelque part reconnaissant. Dudley avait accepté d'aller aux clubs seulement si Harry y allait avec lui. Peut-être pensaient-ils le briser complètement ou peut-être firent-ils cet accord par peur de son parrain, Sirius Black. En tout cas, l'affaire finie laissant Harry avec aucun choix sauf d'aller également aux clubs.

Harry ne mettait pas tout son coeur dans ses entraînements. Ils ne lui faisaient pas plaisir même si c'était la première fois que les Dursley avaient payés quelque chose pour lui. Rapidement, il se retrouva dernier du groupe, même Dudley faisait mieux que lui.

Harry était en train de penser quitter le monde magique, partir et de vivre seulement la vie normale d'un moldu. En fait, il avait pris sa décision à propos de çà et essayait actuellement de trouver où il allait partir. Il allait se débarrasser des Dursley aussi vite que possible.

Harry regarda la brillante étoile dans le ciel. C'était l'étoile polaire. Juste une étoile parmi des millions. C'était exactement ce que ressentait Harry. Juste une étoile sans importance parmi des millions. Il soupira et s'apprêta à fermer la fenêtre lorsque quelque chose passa en flèche devant lui, se percutant presque dans sa tête. Quand Harry se tourna, il vit exactement ce que c'était. Pig, le mini-hibou hyperactif de Ron, était en train de voler en cercle follement. Harry sourit tristement et secoua la tête avant d'attraper le petit hibou avec un mouvement rapide et gracieux de la main, il détacha la lettre et installa Pig dans la cage vide d'Hedwige. Harry regarda l'écriture brouillonne de Ron. La lettre était courte et directe.

'Harry,

Je t'envois cette coupure du Daily Prophet. Fudge est encore plus stupide que nous le croyions. En tout cas, je te laisse lire ça. Je ne peux pas y croire.

Prends soin de toi,

Ron.'

Harry posa la lettre sur son bureau. Pig huhula joyeusement dans sa cage et Harry lui mit un morceau de pain dans son petit bec. Cela, pourtant, fit que Pig huhula encore plus. Enfin hululer autant que l'on peut avec un gros morceau de pain dans le bec. Harry revint à l'article.

'Le Daily Prophet, 10 juin 1996

DUMBLEDORE VERSUS LE MINISTRE DE LA MAGIE

Les rumeurs disent que le mage noir est revenu. D'après nos sources, il ressuscita à la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avec l'aide de Harry Potter.

Le ministre de la magie dénie tout ceci et dit que c'est une complot monté ensemble par Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, le personnel de Poudlard et les rumeurs disent que l'Ordre du Phœnix serait également dans le coup.

'Je veux dire pourquoi Harry Potter aiderait à la résurection de ce monstre qui a tué ses parents?' demanda le ministre. Mais avec tout ce qui est arrivé au garçon et au personnel de Poudlard, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils essaient. Il n'y a rien de semblable à un Vous-Savez-Qui ressuscité. Il n'y a rien de semblable à un regroupement de mangemorts. Et le Ministère de la Magie ne croit pas à ces rumeurs.' ajouta-t-il avant de se dépêcher pour aller à une réunion.'

Harry regarda l'article d'un oeil mauvais même si il savait que ça ne pourrait pas plus l'aider. Le Ministère l'a fait passer avec le personnel de Poudlard et quelque chose qui s'appelait l'Ordre du Phoenix pour des idiots, des maniaques, des meurtriers et des disciples de Voldemort. Ce n'était pas ce qui rendait Harry en colère. C'était le fait que le Ministère n'allait même pas faire des recherches sur cette affaire juste au cas où.

Harry réalisa actuellement qu'il attendait avec impatience les futures leçons de danse et de karaté. Voldemort ne saura pas ce qui le frappe.

Le lendemain matin trouva Harry réveillé et assis à son bureau écrivant quelque chose. Il était en train de faire un plan approximatif de ce qui devra être fait. Il allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de choses mais il n'y avait pas moyen pour qu'il puisse aller au Chemin de Traverse sans être reconnu. Il avait besoin de quelque chose pour se déguiser et avait passé la dernière heure à essayer de trouver quelque chose qu'il pourrait utiliser.

Harry abandonna et posa la plume juste au moment où Tante Pétunia lui hurla de descendre et de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il descendit et trouva, à sa surprise, Dudley déjà debout. Le gros garçon était assis à la table de la cuisine regardant la télé. Harry regarda la télé en passant. En ce moment, il y avait seulement un gars faisant de la publicité pour une boisson ou une autre. Harry enleva les oeufs et le bacon de la poêle. Pendant que cela était en train de frire, il trouva du pain, le coupa en tranches et les mit dans le grille-pain.

"Tu ne peux pas te taire?" demanda Dudley, ennuyé d'enlever ses yeux de l'écran de la télé. "Mission Impossible est en train de commencer." ajouta-t-il se tournant vers le télé.

Le nom de la série attira l'attention de Harry. Il regarda l'épisode en faisant attention de ne pas brûler le bacon, les oeufs et les toasts de Dudley. En ce moment, un gars était en train de faire un nouveau visage à partir d'une matière qui ressemblait à du caoutchouc. Puis la scène changea et montra trois hommes. L'un d'entre eux avait l'air terrifié alors que les yeux des deux autres brillaient d'une couleur rouge comme les yeux des démons. Plus tard, quand il regarda de nouveau la télé, Harry vit les deux hommes avec les yeux rouges enlever des lentilles de contact. Il sourit. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire pour son apparence et cela grâce à Dudley. Qui aurait pu penser cela?

Plus tard dans la journée, Harry partit à la recherche d'un job. Bien sûr, il pouvait toujours retirer de l'argent de son compte à Gringotts mais après il devrait expliquer où exactement il avait eu l'argent et cela ne serait pas agréable. Non, c'était mieux d'avoir un job, de cette façon il pourrait vraiment aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, ne pas aller au travail et prendre les affaires dont il avait besoin. Et il avait besoin de nouveaux vêtements. Bien sûr, maintenant qu'il avait grandi et qu'il était devenu un bel adolescent, les vieux habits de Dudley semblaient vraiment cool sur lui. Les filles gloussaient quand il passait devant elles ou devenaient rouge quand il les regardait. Une fille lui avait même demandé si il était nouveau dans la ville; Harry avait souri et secoué la tête en signe de négation. Il se souvenait de cette fille de l'école. Elle avait été l'une des personnes qui l'avait embêté régulièrement à l'école. Mais Harry voulait toujours ses propres habits qui n'avaient pas déjà été utilisés par quelqu'un.

Il avait remarqué quelques offres de travail dans le journal ce matin, le lisant par-dessus de l'épaule de son oncle. En premier, Harry alla au magasin de CD. Ce job était déjà pris. Ensuite il essaya d'avoir un job dans un restaurant très cher mais dès que le propriétaire avait vu la façon dont il était habillé, Harry se retrouva à la rue avant qu'il n'ait pu dire Quidditch. La dernière place était la bibliothèque municipale. Il fût questionné pendant une heure entière, mentionnant les noms d'auteurs célèbres comme Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Charles Dickens et Mark Twain. Harry avait appris les noms quand il avait traversé la bibliothèque, suivant le bibliothécaire. Finalement, il eût le job. Principalement, parce que personne ne s'était présenté pour ce job mais aussi parce que le bibliothécaire était impressionné par sa connaissance sur les livres et quel auteur avait écrit quel classique. Harry allait commencé demain à 11h00.

Harry s'installa dans une routine à la bibliothèque après quelques semaines. Il apprit la place de chaque objet, comment classer les livres et les vérifier, et quand il n'y avait personne, il prenait un livre dans les étagères et commençait à lire. Il apprit beaucoup sur Shakespeare, Newton, Einstein, Platon, d'autres grands philosophes et de grands penseurs. Il apprenait l'histoire, la géographie et d'autres choses vitales. Harry était en train d'aspirer les informations comme une éponge faisait avec de l'eau.

Ses enseignants au karaté et à la danse étaient surpris face à cette soudaine bonne volonté d'apprendre. Avant que Harry sache ce qui se passe, il était dans la classe avancée de danse et avait d'une manière ou d'une autre réussi à avoir la ceinture marron au karaté. Normalement il fallait 3 ans pour y arriver mais après que Harry avait commencé à battre le Sensei presque à tous leurs combats, le Sensei pensait plus approprié pour Harry d'aller à un niveau où il serait quelque peu défié. Harry prenait plaisir de ces activités.

Dès qu'il reçut son premier salaire, Harry alla directement à un magasin pour de nouveaux habits. Il se décida pour une chemise noire, deux T-shirts blancs, une paire de jeans bleue et une nouvelle paire de chaussure. Il garda le reste de son argent pour plus tard.

Avant qu'il s'en aperçoive son anniversaire arriva. Harry était à son bureau en train de finir sa dissertation pour l'histoire de la magie quand, il eut un bruyant coup à la fenêtre. Il marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre seulement pour trouver six hiboux attendant impatiemment de rentrer, Pig hululant follement tout le temps.

Harry ouvrit la fenêtre et les laissa voler à l'intérieur et s'installer sur son lit. Il prit ensuite les colis et lettres qu'ils portaient et les hiboux s'en allèrent. Il prit la première lettre qui était celle de Ron.

'Salut mon pote

Comment ça se passe avec les moldus? Ils te traitent bien, hein? Maman a demandé à Dumbledore si tu pouvais rester avec nous pour le reste de l'été mais il a dit non. Il a dit quelque chose à propos d'une protection et de quelqu'un appelée Arabella Figg. Tu sais qui s'est?

En tout cas j'espère que tu aimes ton cadeau. Je sais pas dans quelle langue s'est. Peut-être une langue des créatures magiques comme celle des Elfes ou des Goblins? Fred et George voulaient ajouter quelque chose mais maman les a surpris la main dans le sac. Je sais pas ce qu'ils essayaient de faire mais ça devait être quelque chose de mauvais parce qu'ils sont privés de sortie pendant une semaine!

Fais attention,

Ron'

Harry ouvrit le colis. Et trouva un livre. Le livre était complètement noir avec des motifs de dragons en or autour de la tranche. Il n'y avait pas de titre ou quelque chose qui pourrait lui dire de quoi traitait-il. Il le tourna dans ses mains, l'examinant avec attention. Soudainement parchemin tomba. Harry se baissa et le ramassa.. C'était écrit dans une langue qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Il décida d'essayer une des choses qu'il avait lues dans son livres de métamorphose. sur la magie sans baguette. Il regarda d'un oeil mauvais le parchemin, voulant que les lettres se changent en lettres anglaises ou qu'il puisse les comprendre. A sa surprise, cela marcha. Lentement, Harry comprenait ce qui était écrit. C'était comme si quelqu'un était en train de lui injecter des informations dans la tête.

'Ce livre contient beaucoup de secrets. Des secrets sur les Elémentals(**N/T**: ou bien on dit élémentaux, élémentalistes ou élémentaristes?), les Profilers, les agents de l'Ordre, les vampires, les êtres magiques, la magie sans baguette et ses limites sans fin. Il contient des secrets sur le Grand Jeu, des secrets sur des lieux que les humains, sorciers comme moldus, n'ont pas la moindre idée de leurs existence mais le plus important est qu'il contient des secrets sur les Pretenders. Mais laisse moi te donner un avis. Ne deviens pas dépendant de ces pouvoirs. Utilises-les avec sagesse, jeune homme, et seulement pour le Bien.'

Harry fit un large sourire. Il ne connaissait pas la moitié des choses que le parchemin mentionnait mais il était sûr qu'il allait essayer de savoir. Harry posa le livre, le parchemin et la lettre de Ron sur son lit et passa au cadeau suivant. Il venait de Hermione.

'Salut Harry!

Devine quoi! Nous sommes en Grèce! Viktor m'avait invité en Bulgarie mais papa et maman ont dit non. Ils ont dit que j'étais trop jeune et je suis assez d'accord avec eux. Et en plus, une relation à longue distance ne signifie rien pour moi.

Comment vas-tu? Ta Tante et ton Oncle te traitent bien? Tu n'as qu'à juste les menacer avec Sniffles si ils n'écoutent pas et si ta cicatrice te fait mal, sois sûr d'écrire à Sniffles ou au professeur Dumbledore. Est-ce que tu as vu l'article dans le Daily Prophet? Peut-tu croire Fudge? J'ai toujours Rita Skeeter avec moi. Elle devient de plus en plus grosse. J'ai dit à ma maman que j'avais besoin du scarabée pour un devoir d'école et elle l'a cru!

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE! J'espère que tu aimes ton cadeau. Je l'ai acheté ici à une boutique de bijouterie magique et le vendeur m'a dit que le bijou brillera d'une certaine couleur si tu penses à une personne. Comme quand tu penseras à Sniffles et veut savoir si il va bien, ça brillera d'une couleur or. Si quelqu'un est en danger, l'amulette brillera d'une couleur argent. Et il y a aussi un sort de bonne chance.

J'espère que tu passes un bon été. On se reverra le premier septembre.

Amitié,

Hermione.'

Harry ouvrit le colis et ouvrit la petite boîte qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il eut le souffle coupé. C'était un collier. Un lion majestueux avec des ailes essayait de se libérer mais lorsqu'il vit Harry, il s'arrêta, le regarda pendant une seconde puis sauta. lorsque Harry regarda la boîte, le collier était parti. Puis il le sentit autour de son cou. Ce jour devenait de plus en plus bizarre. Harry décida de ne pas s'étendre dessus et passa au cadeau de Hagrid.

'Coucou Harry,

Comment ça va? Les moldus te traitent bien? Je suis sur une mission importante pour Dumbledore en ce moment. Madame Maxime est là aussi et t'envoie ses meilleurs vœux! En tout cas, je t'ai offert ce livre sur les autres peuples magiques comme les Elfes, les goblins et les nains. Oh, et Madame Maxime dit d'ajouter les Vélanes à ça.

On se revoit à Poudlard et reste sage,

Hagrid'

Harry ouvrit le paquet et trouva exactement ce que Hagrid lui avait dit. Un livre sur les autres peuples magiques. Il fit un large sourire de nouveau. C'était peut-être son anniversaire le plus bizarre jusqu'ici mais c'était aussi celui où il avait eu les meilleurs cadeaux. Il posa celui de Hagrid et prit celui de Sirius. La lettre était courte, Sirius lui disait d'écrire si sa cicatrice lui faisait mal et lui souhaitait un bon anniversaire. D'un autre côté, le cadeau était le meilleur jusqu'à maintenant. C'était un couteau de poche magique (**N/T**: ce serait pas mieux enchanté à la place?). Il avait les mêmes fonctions qu'un couteau de poche moldu avec quelques fonctions en plus comme un set complet pour crocheter les serrures. on pouvait l'utilisait aussi comme une arme. Sirius avait envoyé de petites et minuscules flèches qui allait avec le couteau de poche. La lettre disait 'Juste pour se protéger, Harry. Rien d'autre.' Harry fit un large sourire et secoua la tête. Quelqu'un au paradis l'aimait vraiment.

La lettre suivante venait de Poudlard. Il était devenu l'un des préfets de Gryffondor avec Hermione, Ron et étonnamment Néville. Il avait également la liste des livres dont il avait besoin cette année. Et bien, maintenant il avait une raison pour aller à Londres.

Il ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture sur la dernière lettre. Son nom était écrit soigneusement avec une encre bleu clair. Harry tourna la lettre plusieurs fois mais il n'y avait rien qui pouvait lui dire de qui ça venait alors il se décida à l'ouvrir.

'Cher Harry,

Je suis sûre que tu te souviens de moi du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Tu m'as sauvé dans le lac pour la deuxième tâche. Je suis Gabrielle Delacour, la petite soeur de Fleur Delacour. Je voulais seulement te remercier et te souhaiter un bon anniversaire(**N/T**:c'est en français dans la fic original). Joyeux anniversaire! J'ai demandé à Hermione pour la date avant notre départ. J'espère que cette lettre te parviendra à bon port.

Meilleurs voeux de la part de

Gabrielle Delacour.'

Harry sourit et posa la lettre dans sa malle. Il écrira bientôt une réponse à Gabrielle. Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui demander de le mettre à jour régulièrement sur la situation en France. Si leur ministre croit au retour ou non du Mage Noir? Si il y avait des disparitions soudaines et d'autres choses comme ça. Cependant il devrait faire preuve de ruse avec la fille. Il ne pouvait seulement envoyer une lettre demandant toutes les mauvaises choses qui se passait dans le monde magique français. Il aurait l'air d'un idiot avec un désire de suicide. Non, il devra définitivement faire preuve de ruse avec la fille.

* * *

Voilà j'ai fini le 1er chapitre. Il y a certains mots que j'ai laissé en anglais parce que soit ça faisait trop bizarre en français soit je trouvais pas de mots exacts en français. Dans le prochain chapitre, on voit les nouveaux pouvoirs de Harry, un agent du phoenix en action et un professeur Rogue en mauvaise position. 

Jina


	2. Chapitre 2

**HARRY POTTER ET L'ORDRE DU PHOENIX. **

Disclaimer dans le chapitre1.

**N/A:** note d'auteur

**N/T: **note de la traductrice

**Univers alternatif puisque cette histoire a été écrite avant l'Ordre du Phœnix**

Résumé:

La 5ième année de Harry à Poudlard après les évènements du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. De nouveaux pouvoirs, des elfes, des nains, la découverte du Grand Jeu... Et quelle est cette organisation appelée l'Ordre du Phénix?

**N/A**: dans cette fic, Blaise Zabini est une fille.

**N/T:** je rappelle que cette histoire et ses suites ont été inventées avant la sortie du tome 5 donc on peut considérer que c'est un UA et donc toutes les personnes et inventions mentionnés à partir de ce tome n'existent pas.

**2° N/T: **je suis vraiment désolée du retard mais c'est une fic avec de très longs chapitres et les problèmes que j'ai ne m'ont pas aidé à traduire plus vite donc j'ai décidé que sur mes 3 fics c'est celle-ci dont les mises à jours seront les plus éloignées. J'ai aussi décidé que je ne diviserai pas un chapitre en 2 pour le traduire sinon vous attendrez beaucoup trop longtemps .

* * *

**_2/28 chapitres.  
_**

Chapitre 2:

_'Les _Profilers _sont des sorciers qui peuvent facilement lire les émotions d'une personne, peu importe le masque de la personne aussi bon soit-il. La plupart des _Profilers _deviennent Aurors à cause de leur aptitude à lire le mouvement suivant de leur adversaire. Deux des plus connus _Profilers _sont Alastor 'Fol'oeil' Maugrey, auror à la retraite et Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard._

_Les _Profilers _ont leurs propres dons et parfois le talent des _Pretenders _(voir ci-dessous). Ces personnes sont généralement destinées à faire de grandes choses. Le seul _Profiler-Pretender _connu est le grand sorcier Merlin lui-même.'_

Harry était en train de lire le livre que Ron lui avait offert. C'était intéressant de lire le sujet sur les personnes qui pouvait se changer en une autre personne et sans utiliser le polynectar en plus. Maintenant Harry savait pourquoi on avait l'impression que Dumbledore pouvait lire dans les esprits parfois. Il était un _Profiler_, c'était simple comme bonjour. Il se replongea dans le livre.

_'Les _Pretenders _sont des personnes qui ont le talent de changer d'apparence par leur volonté seulement. Ils peuvent se transformer d'homme à femme et dans l'autre sens aussi, bien que cela coûte beaucoup d'énergie et la plupart des Pretenders évitent cette situation._

_Tous les Pretenders doivent faire une image mentale de la forme humaine qu'ils veulent prendre, ensuite ils doivent imaginer le processus de la transformation. D'abord la tête, les épaules, les bras et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient changé complètement. La seule chose qui restera et révèlera la forme préférée et originale des _Pretenders _est une petite cicatrice juste derrière l'oreille droite. La cicatrice qu'ils ont la première fois qu'ils pretend._

_Le premier _Pretending _vient de son propre chef, quelques jours après le quinzième anniversaire d'une personne, révélant la première forme que le _Pretender _aura. Cette forme sera une seconde nature pour lui, et après qu'il _pretend _pour la première fois, il aura simplement à penser _'pretend' _et il, ou elle, se changera en sa deuxième forme. Si un _Pretender _veut avoir plus que deux formes, il devra faire une image mentale de chaque forme, garder l'image dans leur esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il ait mémorisé chaque détail et ensuite il devra ordonner à son corps de changer._

_Il est très important que chaque forme d'un _Pretender _ait un nom et une histoire. Sinon, le _Pretender _ne réussira pas, sera facilement soumis à la pression, des circonstances extrêmes ou des évènements anormaux.'_

Harry sourit. Ce serait amusant s'il était un _Pretender_. Cela donnerait une bonne frayeur aux Dursley et cela agacerait et troublerait Voldemort. Sans oublier toutes les choses qu'il pourrait faire dans une bataille contre le Mage Noir. Il serait capable d'aller où il veut sans que personne ne le reconnaisse. Il serait capable d'infiltrer les rangs du Mage Noir en tant que nouvelle recrue. Il serait capable de parler à Dumbledore et le reste du personnel enseignant d'égal à égal et de changer les événements de la façon dont il voulait avec les conseils et les suggestions qu'il leur donnerait. Mais le texte disait qu'il ne fallait pas trop s'appuyer sur ces pouvoirs si on les avait. Donc il les utiliserait seulement pour quelque chose d'important s'il les avait. Comme pour une réunion avec le Ministre ou quelque chose de la même importance. Il était sûr qu'on parlait de lui, que ça soit Voldemort soit le Ministère, il pouvait utiliser ça à son avantage. Harry se rendit compte que son côté serpentard ressortait finalement et pour dire la vérité, il aimait ça.

Harry regarda le livre. Les lettres semblaient un peu floues. Il enleva ses lunettes, les nettoya et les remit. C'était pareil que la dernière fois. Harry remarqua, ou plutôt sentit, d'autres changements aussi. Par exemple, cette étagère avec les livres n'avait pas l'habitude de lui arriver jusqu'au torse. Et le bureau n'était pas bas ou petit. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ici!

Soudainement, le cœur de Harry manqua quelques battements. Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il pensait que c'était? Doucement, Harry se leva et marcha jusqu'à son armoire. Il l'ouvrit et regarda le miroir qui s'y trouvait. Harry s'empêcha de sauter dans tous les sens de joie ou de crier de surprise.

(**N/T**: Y a un passage que j'ai pas réussi à traduire ou plutôt une ligne qui décrit le visage de Harry). Il avait des cheveux marron foncé, courts et en pic et ses yeux étaient de couleur bleus. Son corps était mince mais musclé. Et ses habits étaient complètement noir. Chemise, jean, bottes et une longue veste en cuir. Une paire de lunettes de soleil était accroché à la poche extérieure de sa veste. L'homme dans le miroir semblait être âgé de 28 ans environ.

Harry se regarda dans le miroir pendant un moment puis se remit de sa surprise. Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir puis s'imagina dans son ancien corps. Il pouvait se sentir changer et quand il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, il découvrit que le monde était redevenu flou et confus. Il prit ses lunettes sur la table de chevet et les mit. Harry se regarda dans le miroir et souffla de soulagement. Il était toujours le même et vieux Harry.

Une l'idée lui vint d'un coup. Harry se transforma en l'étrange homme en prenant son temps. Ça lui prit trois secondes. Ensuite, il se retransforma mais garda les habits, les ajustant à sa taille. Cela marcha. Il essaya de changer ses habits aussi, s'imaginant avec un T-shirt blanc et un jean bleu. Cela marcha également. C'était de mieux en mieux. Harry fit un large sourire, s'assit à son bureau, prit une plume et un parchemin et commença à inventer les autres formes qu'il vaudrait avoir.

Il enregistra tout sur eux, la taille, la couleur des yeux, les cheveux, la forme, la personnalité, l'histoire… Au matin, il avait inventé 4 formes et s'entraîna assez pour être capable de se transformer aussi vite qu'avec sa 1ère forme. Et il découvrit que le Ministère ne pouvait pas le détecter en train de faire de la magie dans une forme adulte.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry partit au travail comme d'habitude. Cependant, au lieu de faire tout le chemin jusqu'à la bibliothèque, il se dirigea dans une allée déserte et sombre. Il se transforma en sa 1ère forme appelée Rex Chase, prit sa baguette et fit un signe pour appeler le Magicobus. Il monta, paya pour son voyage pour aller au Chaudron Baveur et s'assit, prenant une vieille Gazette du Sorcier. En un temps record, il se trouva dans une allée déserte près du bar. Harry remercia le conducteur puis prit le court chemin vers le bar.

Tom, le barman et propriétaire, le salua joyeusement, ce que Harry fit également. Il traversa le bar et se retrouva dans la petite arrière-cour. Harry prit sa baguette, trouva les bonnes briques et frappa dessus. L'entrée du Chemin de Traverse apparut et il la traversa.

Les gens allaient et venaient, des élèves achetaient leurs affaires scolaires plutôt, des mères étaient en train de regarder des robes, des potions, des ingrédients, des plantes, des pots, des chaudrons et des tas d'autres choses. Un groupe de 1ère année se tenaient devant le Magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch, regardant le nouveau balais: l'Éclair de Feu 5000. Mais il était si cher que même les Malfoy n'étaient pas assez riches pour l'acheter. C'était un balais de haut niveau que seuls les équipes professionnelles de Quidditch utilisaient.

Harry secoua sa tête et entra dans la banque. Immédiatement, un gobelin arriva et demanda en quoi il pouvait l'aider. Harry donna juste la clef de son coffre au gobelin qui la prit sans poser de questions et le suivit jusqu'à son coffre. Harry retira la quantité d'argent qu'il pensait utiliser puis ils partirent. De nouveau à l'extérieur, Harry partit chez Fleury et Bott pour acheter ses livres. Après avoir pris ses livres scolaires, il passa du temps à lire les titres des autres livres sur les autres étagères. Il finit par acheter 'Votre Guide pour la guérison: 1000 sortilèges médicaux.', 'Potions avancées: Niveau Master', 'Comment faire ses propres sorts et charmes en un instant', 'Sorts de Défense: Connaissez votre ennemi' et 'Histoire de l'Art de la Guerre'. Le vendeur regarda les livres curieusement mais ne dit rien. Peu après, Harry partit avec plusieurs livres réduits dans sa poche.

L'arrêt suivant était l'Apothicaire. Il avait besoin de certains ingrédients de potion pour remplir ses réserves scolaires, en plus il en avait besoin d'autres pour certaines potions avancées chez lui et elles n'étaient pas enseignées à Poudlard.

Harry était en train de chercher de la Poudre de Corne de Licorne de Guerre, un des ingrédients principaux pour le Véritaserum. Là! Il attrapa le pot mais celui-ci ne bougea pas. Quelqu'un, de l'autre côté de l'étagère, avait pris le même pot. Harry regarda de l'autre côté et se trouva face à face avec Severus Rogue, le Maître des Potions de Poudlard. Rogue le regarda d'un mauvais œil et si les regards pouvaient tuer, Harry serait mort, pourri, enterré et en même temps six pieds sous terre. Il sourit et lâcha le pot, et prit le suivant. Il valait mieux céder cette fois, il n'était pas encore complètement sûr de ses pouvoirs. Harry reprit encore un pot puis, passa à la recherche d'un pot de Kriblyki, un ingrédient retrouvé dans la plupart des potions de soins.

* * *

Quand il rentra chez lui, les Dursley étaient en train de manger le dîner. Harry alla directement dans sa chambre et déposa les affaires qu'il avait acheté à l'Allée de Traverse puis descendit et se servit de la soupe de tomate que tous mangeaient ce soir. C'était anormalement silencieux à table ce soir. D'habitude, Oncle Vernon se vanterait sur l'une ou l'autre de ses affaires, Tante Pétunia cancanerait sur les voisins et Dudley parlerait de séries et films qu'il aurait vu sur la télé. Tous en même temps. Mais là c'était un calme inquiétant.

« Heu, quelque chose ne va pas, Oncle Vernon? » demanda Harry.

« Nous avons été prévenus de la mort de Marge. » répondit Tante Pétunia. « On dit qu'elle est morte d'une crise cardiaque ». Rien d'autre fut dit pendant le reste du repas.

Quand il eut fini, Harry mit son plat dans l'évier et alla dans sa chambre. Il ne connaissait pas bien ou aimait bien Tante Marge mais il se sentait mal pour les Dursley. Harry prit le livre que Ron lui avait offert et le lut jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, sur le chemin de la bibliothèque, Harry remarqua qu'il était suivi. Il savait que quelqu'un l'observait depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, mais aujourd'hui Harry était ennuyé et il prit la décision de savoir qui le suivait et pourquoi. Il s'arrêta devant un magasin, faisant semblant de regarder à travers la vitre les habits qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il vit dans le reflet de la vitre une fille avec des cheveux bruns coiffée en queue de cheval et des habits normaux. Elle s'arrêta quand il fit la même chose, prit un magazine et le lut. Mais quand il se déplaça, elle s'arrêta de lire et le suivit.

Harry sourit et marcha. Il entra dans la même allée hier pour prendre le Magicobus et rapidement mit sa cape d'invisibilité. Il avait pris l'habitude de la prendre tout le temps avec lui, au cas où. Puis il attendit la fille. Elle arriva dans l'allée quelques minutes plus tard. Elle regarda derrière chaque poubelle, carton et les deux portes de chaque bâtiment. Harry réapparut tranquillement derrière elle et remit sa cape dans sa poche.

« Donnez-moi une raison pour laquelle je ne devrais pas vous mettre en pièces. » grogna-t-il, pointant sa baguette sur elle et la fille se retourna. Harry la reconnut. Elle était une élève à Serpentard, dans la même année que lui, appelée Blaise Zabini.

Doucement, la fille prit dans sa poche son portefeuille, Harry suivant ses gestes avec attention. Zabini sortit un badge, le mit par terre et le fit glisser vers Harry. Il le regarda. C'était un phœnix doré en plein envol sur un fond bleu.

« Ordre du Phœnix, agent Blaise Zabini. » dit la fille.

Harry baissa sa baguette et la rangea dans une de ses poches. Il prit le badge et le renvoya à la fille et commença à partir. Il n'arriva pas loin avant d'entendre des pas après lui. Harry s'arrêta, se retourna et attendit impatiemment que Zabini le rattrape.

« Quoi? » demanda-t-il.

« Nous avons besoin de parler. » dit-elle simplement.

« Pourquoi? Et si tu ne le sais pas, je suis actuellement sur le chemin pour travailler alors fous le camps. » Harry était vraiment ennuyé. D'abord, ils l'espionnent et maintenant ils voulaient parler! Il reprit sa marche.

« S'il te plaît, écoute-moi. » Harry la regarda dans les yeux et vit un désespoir qui ne pouvait pas être simulée.

« Très bien mais tu dois me suivre parce que j'ai du travail à faire. »

Zabini le suivit jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Elle lut des livres jusqu'à la pause déjeuner de Harry, puis elle le traîna au McDonalds, disant qu'elle payait. Quand ils eurent ce qu'ils voulaient, ils s'assirent dans un coin, loin des fenêtres. Les personnes qui les verraient, penseraient qu'ils étaient un couple voulant un moment privé et ne les dérangeraient pas.

« Alors, de quoi veux-tu parler? » demanda Harry après quelques minutes de silence.

« Laisse-moi commencer depuis le début. » répondit Zabini. « L'Ordre du Phœnix a été fondé au temps des Fondateurs de Poudlard, principalement pour protéger l'école en cas de nécessité. Mais quand Morgane se mit en tête de contrôler le monde, l'Ordre décida de faire quelque chose. Après cela, ils ont toujours surveiller le monde pour de futurs mages noirs et sont toujours prêt pour faire quelque chose contre eux. »

« Et qu'est-ce que cela a avoir avec moi? Ils pensent que je suis sur le point de rejoindre Voldemort à cause de ce qu'il y a dans la presse? »

« Je te dirais plus tard. Maintenant, chaque maison, chaque année, a un agent du Phœnix parmi eux. »

« C'est une action intelligente, garder un œil sur les enfants et essayer de les éloigner de la Magie Noire. » commenta Harry. « Enfin, si vous quelque chose sur ce sujet? »

« Oui, on le fait! »

« Je ne peux pas dire que ça ait bien marché, mais bon.. »

« Tu sais Potter, tu aurais dû être à Serpentard »dit Zabini, embêtée.

« C'est la 1ère fois que quelqu'un me dit ça. »

« Tu es un vrai moulin à paroles quand tu veux. »

« Peut-être que je devrais essayer ça avec Voldemort. L'ennuyer jusqu'à la mort à force de parler. Merci pour l'idée! » Harry sourit alors qu'il regardait la fille se retenir de se cogner la tête contre la table. « Maintenant, qu'est-ce que les affaires de l'Ordre ont avoir avec moi? » demanda-t-il soudainement. « Et pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça? »

« Je te le dis parce que je veux partir. » dit Zabini. « Écoute, quand tu rentre dans l'Ordre, c'est jusqu'à la mort, peu importe ton âge. Je ne veux pas aller ici et là parce qu'un idiot me dit de le faire, même si c'est pour le côté de la Lumière. Ça me rappelle trop les règles du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mes parents sont des agents secrets dans le Cercle Interne de Voldemort. Nous en avons discuté depuis ma 1ère année, quand tu as arracher la Pierre Philosophale des griffes de Voldemort. Et toute ma famille veut sortir. »

« Et tu penses que je peux t'aider? » demanda Harry pensivement.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres te chasses depuis 15 ans maintenant et tu es toujours là, sans offenses. Ouais, nous croyons que tu peux nous aider. »

« Et les autres agents à Poudlard? Ne sauront-ils pas et alerteront ton chef ou quelqu'un? »

« Non, ils ont d'accord pour m'aider. » dit Zabini. « Je ne peux plus continuer à être hostile avec tout le monde. Le choixpeau voulait me mettre à Gryffondor mais je l'ai convaincu de me mettre à Serpentard. Nous étions déjà d'accord sur qui irait où avant la répartition. Nous sommes tous amis et tous les agents à Poudlard sont d'accord pour m'aider. »

« Eh bien, tu as assez de courage pour être à Gryffondor. Je peux avoir les noms des agents? »

« Tu vas nous aider, ma famille et moi? »

« D'abord les noms et je verrai ce que je peux faire. » Harry donna un stylo et une feuille de papier à Zabini. Elle écrivit les noms de chaque agent, dans chaque maison et dans chaque année. Harry se leva et partit, retournant à son travail. Cela pouvait facilement être un piège mais quelque chose lui disait le contraire.

Il regarda le papier. Colin et Denis Crivey de Gryffondor! Et bien, il comprenait mieux maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait. Ces deux-là avec leurs appareils photos avaient donné à l'Ordre des photos de chaque étudiant à l'école. Peut-être qu'il pouvait tourné la situation à son avantage. Harry sourit. Ce ne serait pas facile mais ce serait fun!

* * *

Cette nuit, on pouvait voir Harry assis sur son lit, se concentrant et observant son avant-bras gauche. Il essayait l'idée que Zabini lui avait donné sans le savoir. Il essayait d'avoir la Marque sur son avant-bras. Enfin! Ça commençait à prendre forme. Le crâne apparût lentement puis le serpent sortant de sa bouche. Harry était heureux d'avoir réussi quelque chose comme çà mais il était dégoûté que cela soit la marque du Mage Noir. Tout d'un coup, la Marque brûla et Harry se retint de crier. Aussi vite qu'il le pût, il l'enleva de sa peau et la brûlure s'arrêta. Il soupira de soulagement et se laissa tomber sur son coussin, endormi avant d'avoir fini son mouvement.

Harry observa la grande salle en pierre, il y avait de partout des gens habillés de capes et quelque chose qui ressemblait à un trône sur une estrade. Il y avait assez de lumière pour qu'il puisse observer la salle. Il y avait deux portes, une à gauche et une autre à droite. Celle-ci s'ouvrit soudainement et Voldemort rentra. Harry grogna doucement comme un lion mais se cacha dans l'ombre, juste au cas où. Voldemort s'assit sur son trône, Queudver à ses côtés, tenant un coussin sur lequel était posé un couteau. Il ressemblait à celui qu'ils avaient utilisé sur lui, l'année dernière.

« Je vous ai appelé ici, ce soir car j'ai découvert qu'il y a un traître parmi nous. » commença Voldemort. Les mangemorts se regardèrent, effrayés. « Oui, un traître. Un traître chez moi, chez nous, à nôtre cause et, le plus important, à notre race! ». Bâillement de Harry. Cela ressemblait affreusement aux rencontres du Ku Klux Clan. « Je vais donner une chance au traître de s'avancer et de se révéler sinon il va mourir comme un ordinaire et stupide Sang-mêlé. »

'De toute façon, il allait mourir comme un ordinaire et stupide Sang-mêlé alors il n'y a pas de différence.' pensa Harry. Il semblerait que le traître eût les mêmes pensées car personne ne se montra.

« Très bien » dit Voldemort, faisant semblant d'être déçu. « Crabbe, Goyle, voudriez-vous faire les honneurs? »

Les massifs Mangemorts s'avancèrent, s'inclinèrent devant Voldemort et partirent dans la foule. Quelques secondes plus tard, il y eut des bruits de lutte quelque part dans le fond puis ils revinrent avec une forme molle entre eux. Le masque était tombé et Harry pouvait facilement voir qui était-ce. Rogue était inconscient, du sang coulant d'une coupure sur sa lèvre.

Harry s'assit. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire et il avait peu de temps.

* * *

Severus avait toujours su qu'à la fin Voldemort saurait qu'il était un espion. Mais, tout compte fait, c'était l'une des meilleurs décisions qu'il n'ait jamais faite. Il essaya de bouger mais c'était impossible. Les coups e la torture n'avaient pas été agréables et la douleur était un rappel constant. Le fait que sa cellule était humide, froide et sombre n'aidait pas.

D'un coup, il entendit des pas dehors. Il essaya de s'asseoir mais arrêta après le 1er essai. Il y eut un bruit d'une clef qu'on mettait dans la serrure puis on tourna la clef et la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Une personne dont le visage était caché par une capuche se tenait devant. Rogue le regarda d'un œil noir du mieux qu'il put alors que la personne rentra, ferma la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers lui.

La personne prit sa baguette magique, c'était apparemment un homme, et la pointa vers Severus qui se préparât à une douleur qui ne vint pas. À la place, un mot fut murmuré et Severus sentit ses blessures se guérir, il pouvait mieux respirer de nouveau, il pouvait bouger sa jambe et il avait moins d'élancements à la tête mais il était encore faible.

Que ce passait-il ici? Était-ce une nouvelle forme de torture? Guérir la personne puis la torturer à nouveau? Nan, c'était trop gentil de la part des mangemorts et de Voldemort.

L'inconnu sortit une fiole contenant un liquide clair comme le cristal puisse mit à genoux, aida Severus à s'asseoir et lui donna la potion. Severus la prit puis observa la personne.

« C'est une potion fortifiante, Rogue. » murmura la personne. Sa voix était dangereuse et mortelle comme de la soie enveloppée autour de l'acier. « Prenez-la ou non mais nous partons dans quelques minutes. »

Severus observa de nouveau la potion puis la but. Il sentit ses forces revenir dans ses membres et se leva. La personne, qui se tenait près de la porte, lui rendit sa baguette puis fit signe à Rogue de le suivre. Son sauveur mit un pied hors de la cellule puis le ramena, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il se baissa derrière la porte et ne fit pas un bruit alors que deux mangemorts passaient en rigolant à propos de quelque chose. L'inconnu regarda Rogue dans les yeux et pointa vers lui sa baguette. Un autre mot murmuré et Rogue se retrouva habillé avec les habits d'une personne dans le Cercle interne de Voldemort. Ensuite, ils allèrent dans le couloir.

Ils rencontrèrent quelques recrues sur le chemin mais les jeunes inclinèrent leurs têtes respectueusement et s'écartèrent de leur chemin. Severus, qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise dans ses vêtements, était soulagé de se retrouver à l'extérieur. Là, ils allèrent dans la foret à droite. Son sauveur l'amena à une vallée cachée où se trouvaient deux balais cachés.

« J'espère que vous êtes vraiment bon sur un balais Rogue car lorsqu'ils découvriront que vous vous êtes enfui…disons que vos dons en acrobatie seront important » dit l'autre homme alors qu'ils commençaient à voler.

Severus ne savait pas où se trouver Poudlard. Il était un peu désorienté à cause des coups et de la torture. Mais il suivait l'autre homme qui semblait savoir exactement où ils allaient. De ce que Severus pouvait voir dans le ciel, il pensait qu'ils allaient vers le Nord. Une seconde plus tard, il évitait un sort lancé vers lui à partir du sol. Il regarda en bas et vit trois mangemorts courir après eux, leur lançant des sorts. Il regarda son sauveur juste à temps pour le voir faire un salto arrière (avec son balais) pour éviter un sort de stupéfiction. Cela continua pendant encore cinq minutes puis les trois mangemorts abandonnèrent et retournèrent au manoir de Voldemort.

Ils volèrent pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité, mais à la fin, Severus distingua une grande forme à l'horizon. Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent, il vit que c'était Poudlard, et c'était le plus beau paysage qu'il n'ai jamais vu. Severus chercha des yeux son sauveur mais celui-ci avait disparu, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de lui. Le Maître de Potions haussa des épaules et continua son chemin vers l'école. Si l'homme voulait la faveur qu'il lui devait, il était sûr que l'homme le contacterait.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Harry arriva en retard à son travail. L'autre bibliothécaire le regarda d'un œil noir quand il arriva, mais lorsqu'il lui dit que sa 'chère' tante était morte, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, renifla et lui dit combien il était courageux et qu'il s'en sortirait. Harry acquiesça, faisant semblant d'être triste et alla se mettre au travail. Il devenait meilleur à ce jeu là.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde à la bibliothèque alors Harry prit le livre que Ron lui avait offert et commença à le lire.

'_Les Quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard, École de Sorcellerie et de Magie, furent les premiers à jouer au Grand Jeu. Les élèves jouaient le rôle d'espions, de traîtres, de vengeurs, en d'autres termes, ils étaient les pions dans les jeux des Fondateurs aussi bien que leurs élèves._

_Le Grand Jeu se joue encore dans le monde entier, une fois que vous y jouez, il n'y a aucun moyen d'en sortir. Chanceux est celui qui y joue toute sa vie et y survit. Il y a eu des morts et des malentendus et avant que vous ne commenciez à jouer, vous devez savoir qu'il n'y a aucune chance que vous gagnez à tous les coups. La seule personne qui ai réussi, ou qui s'y approche, et le Roi de la Lumière._

_Bonne Chance dans votre jeu et n'oubliez pas: soyez prêts pour toutes les situations auxquelles vous pourrez faire face et choisissez votre terrain de jeu.'_

Harry leva la tête quand une ombre se plaça devant lui. Son regard croisa le regard de Zabini. Il posa son livre, puis la suivit dehors, prévenant l'autre bibliothécaire qu'il allait prendre sa pause-déjeuner plus tôt. Les deux adolescents allèrent de nouveau au McDonalds, et de nouveau Zabini insista pour payer. Ils s'étaient assis à la même table qu'hier.

« Rogue a été capturé hier, » commença Zabini. « Mais il a réussi à s'enfuir. Maman et Papa étaient effrayés que le Seigneur des Ténèbres les avaient découverts et puis ensuite, ils avaient peur pour Rogue, c'est l'un des meilleurs espions de Dumbledore après tout. Mais, je ne sais pas comment, il a réussi à s'échapper avec l'aide d'une personne cachée sous une capuche avec une voix -et je cite- 'dangereuse et mortelle, comme de la soie enroulée autour d'une épée aiguisée.' c'est ce que l'une des recrues a dit. »

« Hum, je me demande bien qui est cet homme. » dit Harry. « Qui serait assez fou pour s'introduire dans l'armée de Voldemort et secourir le méchant Maître de Potions aux cheveux gras? », il avait du mal à cacher ses sentiments. Qui aurait pensé qu'il aurait déjà gagné le respect parmi les mangemorts?

« Si tu étais là-bas, tu as dû faire quelque chose. » déclara Zabini.

« Tu dis ça comme si tu me connaissais. »

« Et bien oui. C'est facile. Tu n'as pas le cœur à torturer quelqu'un ou laisser une personne se faire torturer sans intervenir. » Harry secoua la tête. Cette fille ne le connaissait pas du tout et il comptait laisser ça dans cet état. « Alors, tu vas nous aider, ma famille et moi? »

« Je vais vous aider mais il y a quelques règles à suivre. Toutes les informations que tes parents auront, doivent me parvenir le premier et je leur dirais ce qu'il devront dire à l'Ordre et Dumbledore. Et si j'ordonne de faire quelque chose, ce sera fait même si ça a l'air fou. » Harry regarda la fille appartenant à la maison des Serpentards. « Je sais que ça ressemble beaucoup à Voldemort et l'Ordre du Phœnix. Mais vous êtes assez désespérés pour sortir du Jeu, vous suivrez mes ordres. Harry dit et regarda sérieusement la fille.

« Je suis assez désespérée, crois-moi. » dit Zabini. « Mais je ne sais pas si les autres agents de l'Ordre à l'école t'écouteront. »

« Je m'en occuperais plus tard. » Harry remarquait qu'il prenait déjà le contrôle. « Maintenant, nous avons besoin de discuter certains points mais pas ici. Je dois retourner au travail et je suis sûr que tu as des choses à faire aussi. Alors, on se donne rendez-vous, ce soir, à 21h00 dans le vieux cimetière. » Harry se leva et puis s'arrêta. « Tu sais où c'est? »

« Oui et je serais là. » Zabini se leva aussi et ils sortirent de McDonalds et prirent des chemins différents.

* * *

Harry attendait devant le portail du cimetière. Il était habillé d'habits 'appartenant' à Rex Chase, une de ses formes. Il avait caché plusieurs couteaux, des bâtons pointus en bois et plusieurs shurikens dans son manteau en cuir. Tout ça juste au cas où il perdrait sa baguette.

Harry entendit des pas et se tourna. Il se trouva face à face à Zabini. Elle avait aussi ses précautions au cas où des vampires viendraient. Harry la salua d'un signe de tête et rentra dans le cimetière. La seule raison pour laquelle Harry avait choisi cet endroit était parce qu'aucun être-vivant, sain d'esprit, rentrerait sans un vœux de mort.

« D'accord, » commença-t-il, gardant un oeil ouvert pour tout mouvement dans le noir. « Comme je l'ai déjà dit, toutes les informations que tes parents auront, me seront communiquées en premier. Bien entendu, tu feras, comme d'habitude pour les quatre autres année; tous les agents, plus moi, auront une réunion une fois par mois, je te dirait où on se retrouvera. Si quelque chose d'assez important se passe et ne peut pas attendre, tu me contactes. Changes la façon de me contacter à chaque fois ou une personne, probablement Dumbledore, Rogue ou Malfoy, qui n'est pas bête, sera suspicieuse et nous questionnera. Dis la même chose aux autres agents. » Harry allait rajouter quelque chose, quand un mouvement derrière une grande et large vieille statue d'un ange attira son attention. « Prépares-toi à te battre Zabini. » murmura-t-il, sortant sa baguette.

* * *

Lundi 20 février 2006. 


End file.
